Hetalia Song Meme
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: 10 songs are picked randomly, and I write a short story for each of them - Sexual Themes - GerIta, PruCan, LietPol, Spamano and USUK


1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. you only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

1. Spain X Romano  
2. England X America  
3. Germany X Italy  
4. Prussia X Canada  
5. Lithuania X Poland

**Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Lambert**  
(Antonio P.O.V)  
Ah, I hated seeing my little tomato cry like this… Once again, that bastard Gilbert (lol I dunno any other pairings with Lovino) had cheated on him with Elizabeta…  
Another thing I hated was how he always kept pushing me away…  
"Lovi… You know I'd never do anything like that to you, si?" I grinned, shuffling over to get closer to his huddled form.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever bastard; that's what he said. You like my brother anyway, so piss off!" The feisty Italian snarled at me, his head snapping upwards from the embrace of his arms to glare at me harshly.  
I blinked in confusion, tilting my head to the side like a puppy. Lovino snorted and hid his face in his arms again, more tears spilling from his red rimmed, brown and honey eyes.  
Such a pretty colour…  
"Lovi, where did you get that from? A rumour perhaps… well, I don't love your brother at all Lovi! Sure, he's a good kid, but I'm not in love with him! The only thing I'm in love with is his brother" I purred the last part into his ear, seeing his cheeks flush red in embarrassment.  
"Aw~ Lovi looks like a little tomato!" I laughed loudly, putting my arms around his waist and pulling him into my lap. He squirmed in my arms slightly, but I could tell that he was rather comfortable~  
He stopped moving once I turned him around in my lap and quickly pressed my lips to his, a stunned silence radiating from him.  
I almost leaped for joy once I felt his lips start to move against mine, my heart hammering in my chest.  
"My heart only beats for you, my Lovi" I snickered, nuzzling his cheek as he just grumbled.

**Stronger (What doesn't kill you) – Kelly Clarkson**  
A wise man once said that the strongest people were the weakest, and the weakest people were the strongest.  
Well…  
I say that's a load of bullshit.  
I had always been the 'runt of the litter' or 'the unwanted on'; another name for my situation. I suppose mother and father never wanted Feliciano and I, but my grandfather always had the choice.  
Feli was always the favourite of the pick.  
He always got the most attention, help with homework, more food and water and so on. Soon enough, I had just turned into someone who was the _shadow_ of my little brother.  
Well… at the most time…  
At least Antonio fell in love with me, and not my brother…  
"Lovi~ what are you thinking about Chico?"  
Speak of the devil.  
"Nothing" I sighed, leaning my cheek in my hand as I propped my elbow on the school desk "Just something that some idiot once said"

((USUK NAOW~))

**in the end – Linkin Park**  
(England P.O.V)  
I looked down at the icy water that splashed against the beams of the iron bridge, its monstrous roar pounding in my ear.  
I took a deep breath of the salty air, feeling a chill run down my body as I started to lean forward slightly, then take a step back in fear.  
I couldn't do it…  
But for god's sake, what was the point?!  
America left me! That damned git; he left me in the raining battle field, all brotherly love left behind there…  
Though mine wasn't exactly brotherly anymore;  
I was in love with the hamburger eating idiot…  
He wouldn't love me back, and he left me. No one wanted to know me, and everyone who did hated me.  
Why should I stay…?  
"E-England… England, are you there?!"  
"Angleterre, where are you?!"  
Great… America and the frog, my two _favourite_ people.  
I could just jump now… then they wouldn't find me, and I wouldn't have to deal with them. Even if I did stay, they would go back to their old ways. Breaking my heart for America, and being a bloody pervert for France…  
"GET OFF THERE!" Someone screamed into my ear, triggering me to gasp and stumble on the thin ledge that I was balanced on. Before I could fall ten stories bellow me, there was a strong tug around my waist and I was yanked away from the ledge.  
"Get off me you damned git!" I cried out, not to sure who I was getting upset at.  
"D… Don't scare me like that" America whimpered into my shoulder, keeping his muscular arms wrapped around me tightly "I still need my big brother…!"  
I flinched visibly as I mental knife stabbed into my heart, making tears start to blur my vision. My eyes caught France's for a moment, and all I could see in those eyes was understanding.

~ ~ ~  
After the two had taken me home, America went home quickly, giving me strict orders to never scare him like that again, then just left.  
But France was still here.  
"Don't give up on him yet amour, he is still young-  
"What's the point, France?" I snapped angrily, shooting daggers at him "He'll never love me like I love him! He's to…"  
"He's still learning, Arthur! Give him a chance, he's a new country, he is still trying to learn how to run it properly!" France growled at me, shooting a glare straight back at me. I turned my gaze away from him and slumped in defeat, small tears dripping from the corners of my eyes.  
"In the end, I'll always be his brother, enemy or one of his allies; but I'll never be known as his lover…" I sighed, and this time, France didn't reply.  
((WOAH, that was sort of dragged o-o I just derped while writing that…))

**one more night – Cascada**

"I don't see why you watch these movies if they scare you so much" I sighed as I patted the terrified boys arm, his glasses sliding down his nose.  
"B-B-but I h-have to watch them!" Alfred yelled, curling up into a ball on the maroon coloured couch. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and tugged on his sleeve.  
"Come on git, you have to go to bed" I sighed, pulling him up by the arms with a struggle.  
"N-NO!" He suddenly screamed, locking his blue eyes with mine. I was about to ask why, but the words were knocked out of me as his arms once again found themselves around me, pulling me tightly to his chest.  
"You git, let me go!" I snapped, squirming around violently in his hold. America just kept yelling and tightening his rip until I finally gave up on the struggle.  
"Fine, what do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest as I was quite awkwardly sat on his lap.  
"C-Can you stay with m-me tonight?" Alfred whispered into my ear gently, nuzzling into the side of my neck. My body stiffened at his request, but all I did was sighing in defeat again.  
"Fine, whatever; just lend me one of your shirts at least, I haven't got one underneath the jacket" I grumbled and got to my feet, taking his hand in mine as I helped him to his room.  
Once he chucked me a shirt, I quickly took off the brown leather jacket I was previously wearing and put on the huge white shirt.  
"H-Hey, Artie…"  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his terrified whispering behind me, making me start to quiver as the tears started to corner in my eyes from the shock. I quickly blinked them away and turned to him, one bushy eyebrow raised.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks…"  
I blinked at shock from the hug that he gave me afterwards, but on the inside, quite enjoying it.  
"Whatever, now get into bed, I'm tired" I huffed, making the American chuckle. Alfred dragged me over to the bed and basically threw me on top of him after he pulled us down, making me of course, curse and yelp.  
"Aw~ Sorry Artie~"  
"It's Arthur you git" I sighed, rolling off of him onto the other side of the bed, nuzzling up into the soft pillow below my head.  
"Whatever Artie, whatever you say" He smirked in the darkness, pulling me from my side into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head.  
"Alf-  
"Please?"  
For the third… or fourth, I can't remember, I sighed in defeat. I shrugged my shoulders lazily and nuzzled into his chest, trying to get comfortable. Soon, lulled by the man's heartbeat and warmth, I had dozed off, but not before hearing:  
"Hey Artie… I only watched the movie because I wanted to spend one more night with you" Alfred whispered into my ear, and then the sleep washed over me.  
I had no nightmares that night…  
Only dreams of being held in Alfred's arms.

((GERITA TIME~ or as I call it, the one that gives you diabetes by its cuteness))

**Bad Romance – Glee cast (Original by Lady Gaga) **  
It was all a mask really.  
Of course… of course I loved Germany! He was sweet, kind, tolerating… but the only thing that I felt bad about was…  
_"I've loved you since the 900's Italy…_  
I sighed softly, nuzzling up into Germany's shoulder. He… he looked so much like Holy Roman. I felt like I was cheating on Holy Rome when I was with Germany, but… he would have wanted me to be happy, right?  
Sighing again, I closed my eyes and rested. I could never do anything right…

**don't worry, be happy – Guy Sebastian**

Running my fingers through my already messy blonde hair, I tried to focus on the homework in front of me. Small sparks of irritation were starting to burn in my chest, something that usually only happened when the students in our class hardly ever shut up.  
Feliciano was beside me, humming very softly to himself while filling out some of his own homework. He had asked to come over so that I could try and help him if he needed it, and of course I didn't mind. It was always good to have that little pasta loving Italian over…  
"Ah! Ludwig, I don't get this, can you show me?" The Italian whinned suddenly, snapping me out of my trance. I looked over to him, and saw that he was stuck on a question considering of variables. I quickly showed him a few times over how to do it, until he seemed to finally get it. I was surprised to find that even if he didn't get it on the first time, he always seemed happy to try again.  
How did he do this…?  
"Feliciano, how are you always so happy? Doesn't anything ever bother you?" I murmured out loud by mistake. My eyes widened slightly at my accident, but it didn't seem like it bothered him.  
"Ve, that's easy! I just look on the Brightside! For before, like how I didn't know this question" He pointed swiftly to the question, then turned back to smile at me "The bright side to that is that I got to learn something new! Plus, I have you with me~"  
Feli giggled and crawled over to me, plonking himself into my lap and putting his arms around the back of my neck.  
My face must have gone redder than the tomato's that Antonio always fussed over, because Feliciano just snickered at me.  
"Feli, what do you- Hhmp!"  
My sentence was cut off as Feliciano leaned up and grabbed the sides of my face in his hands and brought me down slightly to press his warm and soft lips to mine firmly. It took me a second to factor that the person I had fallen for was kissing me, before I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back quite eagerly. I felt Feliciano's fingers curl in my hair by the time my tongue prodded his bottom lip, and he quickly gave me access to what I wanted. Our tongues met together, and the taste of pasta and herbs washed over whatever I could taste in my mouth before.  
Once our lips parted, the only evidence that it had happened was the spit line that connected from our bottom lips. Feli smile up at me shakily, and before I could say anything he had shoved me down to the floor, holding me down and straddling my hips.  
"Don't worry, I'll make you feel happy now, Ludy" Feli winked, making me blush bright red and his lips were against mine again faster than he could say 'Pasta!'

((PruCan time!))

**Blood on the Dance Floor – Revenge Porn**

"Oh gott" I groaned as I clicked the link my ex-girlfriend, Elizabeta, had sent me. It leads me straight to porn site, and of course…  
"Who the fuck does revenge porn?!" I growled to myself, instantly closing it in shame and deleting the email.  
"Gilbert, are you alright?" My new partner Matthew asked me hesitantly, tipping his head to the right slightly so that his long golden curls bounce.  
I looked over to him, my silver eyebrows furrowed in thought. How could I get my revenge for this…?  
"Of course!" I gasped, snapping my fingers as the thought came to my head.  
"What-  
Before I could listen to what he said, I bolted straight to the room and locked the door behind me, sliding open my draws in search for video camera. After a minute of searching, I finally found the silver object and grinned, setting it up the dresser that was facing the large king sized bed. Checking that the field of view was fine, I unlocked the door in search for my birdie~  
"Hey babe, Where are you?" I called out, and a small glimpse of red caught my eye. I turned around and saw him looking at me curiously again.  
"What are you doing, Gilbert?" He smiled, and just that small smile caused my groin to throb at the thought to what I was going to do to this poor guy.  
"Come on, we're gonna screw!" I laughed, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the bedroom. I knew his face would be bright red by this point, so I spun around so that he crashed into my chest.  
My suspicions were correct~  
My little birdies face was flame red, his jaw hanging open slightly. Hugging him around the waist, I leaned down so that my forehead could rest against his.  
"Don't worry Mattie" I purred into his ear, licking along the shell teasingly "you're going to love it, I promise~"  
"F-Fine" Matthew squeaked, closing his eyes as I brought his chin up and kissed him hard against his little, delicate lips. Taking his hands I led him towards our bedroom and grabbed his ass, making him squeak lightly.  
This idea was going to be nearly as awesome as me!

Double checking that Matthew was actually asleep, I snuck out from the bed and grabbed the camera, snickering as I ran to the computer to load it on.  
Mein Gott, even if that was for revenge on Elizabeta that was fucking more awesome than me! Mattie's tighter than that Switzy dude when it came to money!  
While I was busy drooling over what we had just done, a little _ding_ from the computer signalled to me that the video had been uploaded to the porn site. I smirked and grabbed the link to it, and replied to the email.

_Dear Elizabeta (bitch)_

*Link* Suck it, Loser! Don't think you've ever made me moan like that before!

Sincerely,  
The most awesome Gilbert! 

**Womanizer – Britney Spears **

"The most awesome man ever is here, ladies!" Gilbert yowled as the bad touch trio burst through the school doors, and instantly his fan girls and admirers ran towards him.  
"That's pathetic" I growled under my breath, turning away from the flock of people and walked towards my locker.  
Everyone was in love with Gilbert, Francis or Antonio. Though, Antonio already had a boyfriend named Lovino, so he was off limits to the girls.  
"Ah! My dear little cousin, what's with the angry face?" Francis purred from behind me, but I had grown used to his sleazy talk.  
"None of your damned business" I huffed, slamming my locker open and looking for my books. Francis sighed behind me, tapping my shoulder. With a huff of annoyance, I turned around to face him.  
"Really want to know? Well, I'm just annoyed because everyone fawns over Gilbert, Antonio and you like starving children to a rich, fat man! I don't see why they bother, I bet he just fucks them once, and then ditches them" I growled, spinning back again and yanking my history books out. It was silent for a second before I heard my cousin start laughing like a choking donkey.  
"What's so funny?" I asked softly, looking at the tears of laughter start to corner in his eyes.  
"You like Gilbert, don't you?!" Francis laughed out, causing people to turn their heads. My eyes snapped open and I gasped, flinging my book and thwacking him over the head with it.  
"I do not!"  
"Who has a crush on the awesome me?" Gilbert suddenly popped up, feeling my cheeks grow a hue darker.  
"Sluts" I snorted, turning around and walking away from a stunned Gilbert and a whining Francis.

When the teacher finally stopped talking and assigned us our work to do, I finally let my thoughts preoccupy my mind.  
Pssht, Stupid Francis, I didn't like Gilbert…!  
… I was in love with him…  
"Now you sound like a school girl" I growled under my breath, blowing the strand of hair out of my face.  
"No you don't!" Someone yelled behind me, clapping my roughly on the shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the obnoxious voice, snapping my head around to glare into ruby red eyes.  
"Don't scare me like that!" I growled, slumping down on the table so my forehead hit the thick wood. Gilbert snickered at me, nudging my shoulder with his head.  
"Hey, Mattie~ Mind if we talk privately after-  
"No" I growled back instantly, keeping my forehead to the table. Gilbert was quiet for a second, but of course this new found silence could last so long.  
"Hey, sir! Matthew doesn't feel well; can I take him to the sickbay?" The albino yelled to the teacher, making the lazy teacher turn around in boredom.  
"Whatever"  
"Sweet!" Gilbert laughed, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of my seat. I was about to growl at him and tell him to let go of me, but I was already forced out the door by the time I could blink. In that same second, Gilbert had me pressed up against the creamy white wall, the tip of his nose just brushing against mine.  
"Tell me, what is it you have against me, birdie?" He breathed against my ear, his words sending shivers down my back.  
"I don't like you because you're a womanizer. I've heard it, Liz told me about how you just fucked her and left her" I growled, pressing my palms to his chest, heaving him off of me. Gilbert blinked at me in shock and confusion, before realization settled into those red orbs.  
"Elizabeta? Didn't you know that she's the biggest liar around, and that she wants to spread rumours about me? Look, Mattie, to be honest… I'm kind of a virgin still" He admitted sheepishly, biting onto his bottom lip.  
"S…So you're not what I've heard…?" I murmured, my violet eye widening as he stepped towards me again, his eyes sparkling with playfulness.  
"Well, from what I've heard, no. Now, how you say I'm a womanizer… I'm more of a _Mattie_anizer~" Gilbert smirked before pulling my chin forwards and pressing his chapped lips against mine firmly. A small squeak of surprise sounded from my throat, the dark red hue spreading quickly over my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Although quite shyly, I started to move my lips against his, putting my arms hesitantly around my neck.  
_"BANG, BANG, BANG!"_  
We instantly separated as we turned around to the source of noise, seeing Antonio and Francis wolf whistling and banging against the window at us.  
"Oh no, I forgot there was a window!" I hissed, my face going an even darker red. My eyes caught Francis's, and he gave me the thumbs up.  
"Assholes" I heard Gilbert whisper under his breath, and before I could storm back to our classroom, I felt his hands on my ass.  
"W-What are you doing?!" I yelped when he hoisted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waists.  
"Taking us somewhere more…_private~_" Gilbert smirked into my red hoodie, nuzzling into my chest.  
As soon as he started walking, I turned to Antonio and Francis, flipping the bird at them. Their jaws dropped at me, and all Gilbert did was bark out laughing.  
"And that is why I call you Birdie, Birdie!" Gilbert laughed loudly, squeezing my ass through my tight jeans.  
"Just shut up and take me somewhere private" I demanded, feeling the German smirk again.  
"Aye, aye, Captain!"

**Live my life – Bon Jovi**

"Liet~! When are you coming to see me? It's been like, forever!" my current boyfriend, Poland, whinned into the phone. I sighed and rubbed my temples, leaning against the wall for support.  
"I'm sorry, Po. You know what Russia is like, he won't let me go-  
"Lithuania!" Poland snarled into the phone, making me jump at the sudden tone "This is your life. Not his. He may be ruling over you, but you are a grown man and country. You should like, live it! Not him!"  
And with that, the feisty blonde hung up on me. I listen to the small beeping for a second, still factoring in his words.  
He was right…  
I was strong enough to escape Russia's hold, so why shouldn't I? Was it out of fear? Out of worry for my friends, Estonia and Latvia? No… I shouldn't worry about them. I know they looked up to me when they needed reassurance… If they saw that I left, they might follow after me…  
"Lithuania? Are you alright?"  
Speak of the devil.  
"Russia… I want to leave…" I growled, my hands clenching into fists. The eerie silence that followed after scared me slightly, but god dammit, I had to do this!  
"Well, haven't you gained some courage, da? Well, that is too bad. You're not leaving to go stay with your idiot of a boy-  
"DON'T YOU SPEAK ONE WORD ABOUT HIM!" I roared, lunging forwards and hitting him square in the face. I think it surprised the both of us when Russia yelped and toppled to the floor, blood dripping down his nose.  
"Y… You've become stronger..." Russia growled from the floor, staggering back to his feet "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you go without a fight!"  
Before I could step back, the Russian launched his own fists at my face. One hit me smack bang in the nose, and I heard the sickening crunch as the cartilage in my nose was crushed and broken under the heavy bone in the Russian's hands. Blood spurted down my face and into my mouth, leaving a rich metallic taste of bitter salt behind.  
I stumbled slightly backwards, but kept my ground. Without a second to waste, I launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground.

I felt the blood dribbling down from my forehead into my eyes as I weakly knocked against the chestnut coloured door, my fingers sliding down the polished wood.  
The door opened slowly, but I knew I had been recognised once I heard the wind zip past my ears as the door was fiercely ripped open.  
"Liet! Like, w-what the hell happened to you?" Poland gasped as he grabbed me gently around the waist and heaved me inside, feeling a twinge guilty for getting blood on his clothes.  
"R…Russia… I… I'm free" I laughed faintly, feeling the polish man's green eyes study me carefully.  
"What… you… you're free? Liet, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Poland laughed merrily, clapping his hands together and rushing forwards, developing me in a tight and warm hug.  
"I did it for you" I breathed into his neck, wrapping my weak arms around his waist tightly to cradle him against me "I did it for you Poland…"

**My Immortal – Evanescence**

Liet… Had never been the same since he was free from Russia. He was different in a way… more secluded, and definitely more paranoid. He would jump at every small sound; his muscles would tense up when he would hear anything Russian related blare from a speaker or TV.  
But… at night he was the worst…

I blinked my sleepy eyes open as Liet's chest started to twitch, and his arms tighten around my waist. Small whimpers could just be heard scratching past his throat and I figured that he must be having another nightmare.  
"N…No… don't…" Liet started to whimper into his sleep, clutching onto me tight. Just a slightly curious, I listened on.  
"D…don't hurt… P…Poland..." His whimpers started to grow louder, and soon I knew that he'd be screaming. My heart swelling with appreciation and pity, I took his shoulders and shook him gently, using my free hand to brush my thumb over his cheek.  
"Liet… Wake up, shh… wake up, come on Liet…" I murmured into his ear, only pulling away when I heard the tormented man gasp with fear.  
"It's alright, Liet, I'm like, here… Shh, don't cry, it's alright, Russia isn't here to hurt you" I breathed softly, kissing his forehead and cheeks repetitively.  
"P…Po… I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lithuania cried out, wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around me. All I did was smile warmly and nuzzling into his collarbone, reaching up to brush his cheek with my hand.  
"Don't be sorry Liet, its fine. Like, you have to calm down now though… he won't come near you, I promise-  
"I'm not scared of him" Liet murmured into my blonde hair, one hand rubbing my back gently "I'm scared of him hurting you…"  
A small tint of blush spread over my cheeks at his words, honestly flattered. Smiling again, I scrambled up and placed my hand on this side of his face.  
"He won't hurt me, and he won't hurt you" I murmured gently, leaning in and kissing him gently. Liet nodded softly into the kiss, tightening his hold around my waist and kissing me back gently.  
"I love you, Poland" Liet whispered gently as he rested his head on top of mine, kissing me softly on the forehead.  
"I like, love you too, Liet" I murmured gently, cuddling up closer to him before letting myself fall back to sleep, warmed by his soft embrace.


End file.
